The Prison of the Banned
The Prison of the Banned is a location that is unknown to all. It seems to be a separate universe that cannot be detected and is infinite in size. Targets of the Banhammer are typically sent here. There are separate sections for each group of prisoners (sometimes for individuals) that are banned for a certain time span chosen by the attacker. The Prison of the Banned has been described by innocent temporary inhabitant Miss Derplingoeaham as "absolutely terrifying. The bars are made of some kind of burning, paralyzing substance...that really makes you wonder what's behind them. There's only enough food to keep you alive, and sometimes you have a doubt in your mind about eating it. It tastes like nothing, and that can drive you more insane than something that tastes like, well, something." So far, there have been no recorded escapes, though there have been multiple attempts. The high security ensures no chance of escape. There are no portals, so if the Banhammer that was used on the victim is destroyed, the prisoner could be stuck there until death. The structure of the prison is rather mysterious; it is considered a paradox, for the physics of it are impossible. No one can fathom its infinity—infinite cells span the universe, but the cells could be consider sub-universes, as its insides are infinite. The insides of cells depend on the prisoner(s). The tortures inhabitants must endure are painful and endless, but the actual severity is at least somewhat determined by the crime the prisoner has committed or the evil they hold. The infinity of everything as impossible, leading scientists to believe that some universes are so different from others, strange things happen in other universes when strange sciences are introduced to it. When someone is released from the dimension and comes back or goes to another, Hagridling and other Derpy wizards are summoned to use Obliviate, erasing most of their memories of the tortures. The tortures that people go through are erased for two reasons: They are extremely painful memories for the victim and that they are classified (so that no one figures out how to make such devices and experiences). History Origin The Prison of the Banned was created accidentally when panda scientists were trying to experiment with a wormhole. The wormhole opened up a new universe that seemed to be a vast prison. Before the pandas had time to observe the wormhole, it collapsed and disappeared permanently. The scientists attempted to find the universe again, but it was never found. At the same time, Zach invented the Banhammer and tested it on a human. When it was used, the human disappeared for a few minutes and came back. The human seemed to remember that it was being tortured after Hagridling used Veritaserum on it, but it could not recall the specific details of where it went to. It also remembered a prison, and that was all the information given by the test subject. He tried it again, but this time, he banned the human for an hour. When the human finally returned, it said that it seemed different and that it saw endless jail cells but nothing more when he looked out of his own cell. The human was left to starve alone and there was no one around him. This led Zach to come up with the idea of the Prison of the Banned. The panda scientists went back to Zach after hearing about is discovery. Nihnij and Arthur, two of the scientists, consulted with him. The recorded and conducted experiments, eventually concluding there were no living beings there. It is suspected an ancient being (though now possibly extinct) created a failed society and was forced to imprison its species in order to save the rest of the universe. The two also suggested a human was once sent here before and spread the word, thus creating the religions that believe in hell. When the scientists visited, one did not come back. It seemed to want to stay. It is rumoured that the human tested on met the same fate. Some believe the ancient creature is still alive and roams the strange dimension. Those who feel the need to stay are entranced by its strange hypnosis and are drawn to the bars, next knocked out by the pain they shoot up their bodies. When unconscious, the being, invisible, reaches into the cell and picks them out for experimentation; when it does, it tries to make an improved species with a better social structure. Becoming an Official Prison of the Derpy Dimension The government soon found out about this, and one of the officials suggested this place could be used as a prison for great offenders. DerpyMcDerpell had no choice but to call upon a vote for this with the parliament, and the majority voted yes, surprisingly against DerpyMcDerpell. Those who sided with DerpyMcDerpell suggested this was too cruel even for the Derpy Dimension's punishments, but others decided prisoners deserved it. The scientists and Zach were not allowed in the voting. Ever since, DerpyMcDerpell has accepted the prison as an official asylum for those who attack the Derpy Dimension. Torture Methods CLASSIFIED